The Collapsing Cave
by MasterofWorlds
Summary: This is a alternate universe fan fiction for Ranger's Apprentice. Instead of the Ranger Corps, the organization is called the Green Wardens. Pretty much everything about the wardens is the same as the rangers except the wardens use elemental magic. Also, there are fantastic creatures in the world. In this story, Halt and Will investigate an evil monster in the forest.
1. The Town of Timberhawk

"Are we there yet?" asked Will to Halt, for maybe the thousandth time that day. Halt grunted and ignored him. Then, after around 30 more minutes of riding, the duo arrived at the town of Timberhawk as the sun retreated in the sky. "First," Halt said as he undid his saddle, ¨to the mayor's house." As they walked there, their horses following them, the residents of the town stared at the cloaked, hooded figures. When they arrived at the mayor's house, they knocked on the door and she opened it immediately, as if she had been waiting for their arrival. "Come in, come in," the mayor said,"I have made tea." She led the Wardens into her house and invited them to sit down. Then, after she had brought tea, she sat down herself.

As he sipped tea, which he found very good even though he preferred coffee, Will observed the old woman. As said previously she was ancient, but her eyes showed wisdom. Will could also detect a bit of worry, but she seemed good at hiding it. The mayor began,  
"Everyone good? By the way, my name is Elder Sarah." Halt and Will nodded. "Anyway," she continued, "Let's get down to business. You see, a couple of days ago, a few of our villagers went up the mountains to chop wood. They never returned." Will gasped, but his mentor sat as still and silent as ever. The old woman continued as if there had been no interruption, saying, "We also have heard many strange sounds in the mountains as well, including roars, stomps, and the falling of trees. Could you please investigate for us?" Halt responded simply, "Of course. However, we will have to do it tomorrow, as it will be night soon. Where shall we stay?" Elder Sarah answered You can stay at the Timberhawk Inn. You will not have to pay of course." Halt nodded and he and his apprentice left.


	2. Entering the Forest

Halt and Will awoke early in the morning, before any of the villagers, as to avoid suspicion about their mission. They packed, and rode on Tug (Will's horse) and Abelard (Halt's horse) to the forest. Afterward, they left the horses near a tree (they knew the horses wouldn't wander) and ventured into the forest. They walked in silence for a few minutes, bows at the ready, when Halt and Will noticed a rustling in the branches of a nearby tree even though there was no wind. Halt whispered to Will, "Cover my back." They assumed a back to back position, bows pointing at the trees above them. Then, things happened suddenly and very fast. Unexpectedly, Halt fell as if the had been tripped. Will, surprised, hesitated for a moment and suddenly he was on the ground with Halt. Almost as fast, Will felt a searing pain in his left leg. He looked at the area, and it looked like a claw wound. "What is going on!" Will exclaimed. Halt says, " I think it's some kind of invisible monster. I have an idea how we can see it, though. He summoned a sphere of water about the size of a beach ball with his Warden Symbol, and directed it around himself and Will so it spun around them, varying its height and distance from them as it did so. Suddenly, it hit something invisible on a rock, and drenched it, allowing its reptilian form to be seen as the visible water covered it. "That's brilliant!" cried Will. "Well, most of my ideas are," responded Halt. Then, simultaneously, they both drew their throwing knives, aimed, and threw at the shape before them. Suddenly, as the knives pierced its hide, it fell of the rock and became visible. It was a purple lizard and snake combo, with ragged claws and razor-sharp teeth. Will sighed, saying, "Glad that's over," and they both stood up, retrieved their knives, and walked off in the direction of faint stomps in the distance.


	3. The Rushing River

Will and Halt continued into the forest, now a little more wary. The sounds of a monster's roaring were growing louder. Luckily, they didn't find any more strange beasts on the way on. However, they did encounter a rushing river around noon. Halt thought aloud, "They probably toss the logs into this river to carry them down the forest for them." Will nodded, and then said, "How are we going to get across?" Hmm…" Halt muttered, "I'm not sure we can part it, as it's too strong, but we can try to weaken the flow a little so we swim across." They both pulled out their Warden Symbols and pointed it towards the river. The river's water slowed. "Come on," Halt said as they both put their Warden Symbols back in their cloaks, "Time to swim." They both swam to the other bank of the river, though it was much easier than it would have been if they hadn't weakened the flow of the water. They subsequently got out, magically dried themselves, warmed themselves by a summoned fire, and continued their forest trek to the roars and stomps that were growing louder.


	4. The Raging Rock Monster

After a short time walking, it started to rain. Next, after quite a bit more hiking, they came across a cave during the evening. The roars and stomps were now so loud it hurt their ears. They knew the monster, whatever it was, was inside. With their bows drawn and knives securely in their holsters, they entered the cave.

The cave was dank and dark inside. Will summoned a hovering fire that followed them as they walked at the ready. Suddenly, an unassuming pile of rocks turned into a giant monster, with glowing red eyes and giant hands. The heroes immediately shot their bows at the monster but they had no chance of penetrating. The arrows simply bounced off. Will cried, "How can we kill this thing!?" Halt responded with a bleak, "I have no idea!" They continued trying to hack at the monster with their knives and arrows, hoping to find a weak spot. They were disappointed. The monster seemed invernerable to normal weaponry. "Maybe some magic would work?!" cried Will. "Good idea," responded Halt, who then shot fire at the monster. They tried a few more spells but nothing seemed to work, not even summoning mini tornadoes. The heroes were starting to get hopeless when a drop of water fell from the ceiling of the cavern and fell on the rock monster. The second it touched his head the monster roared in pain and fury. "That's it!" cried Will, "It's vulnerable to water!" Then, in unison, they shot blasts of water at the monster. Its stone seemed to melt away into mud as a final cry was ripped from it. But the action was not done yet. A second after the rock monster's death, the ceiling and walls started to tremble, and a roar filled the cave. Its primordial spirit must have merged with the rock!" hollered Halt, "Run!" Without hesitation, they bolted for the exit as fast as they could. (By the way, it had stopped raining by then.) They had reached outside the cave when the heard a cry from behind them, "Help! Help! My leg is trapped under a rock! I can't get out!" Without hesitation, rational thinking, or fear, Will rushed into the cave to save the man. Halt was going to rush in to help Will, but the entrance of the cavern collapsed before he could reach it. Halt fell to his knees and sobbed, sure that his apprentice was going to die.


	5. Close Call

Will didn't think about the danger of the situation. He didn't think about how unlikely the chances that he could save the man. The only thing he thought about was rescuing the poor, helpless person that was unlucky enough to find himself in that cave. He ran, dodging falling rocks, and following the cries of that unlucky soul. He found the man, and finding a hidden strength inside him, hoisted the man onto his back. He started slowly walking back to the entrance of the cave, but suddenly the was knocked over by a rock and he swore that he broke his leg. Nevertheless, he picked up the man and carried on, this time conjuring an energy shield to protect himself and the man, a thought that had never occurred to him before. It seemed all hope was lost when he saw the pile of rocks blocking the entrance, and that this story would end up being a series of unfortunate events. Fortunately for Will, he was a Green Warden and had received hours upon hours of magic training. He compressed a ton of primal energy and then suddenly released it, creating a gigantic explosion that caused the rock wall to fall apart. Will took a few more steps and collapsed, just as the entire cave crumbled behind him.


	6. Return to Town

Halt rushed over to help his apprentice and the man he saved. He conjured a fire to warm them up, and tended Will and the man's wounds with a combination of magic and first aid. Then Halt set up camp, as it was too late to return to the town. Over the fire, the man (who turned out to be a woodcutter named Jack) told his story of how he got here, saying, "Me and two of my companions came up to the forest to chop down some trees for wood when suddenly this rock monster came out of nowhere and killed my other two coworkers. Then it dragged me off to its cave."

As Halt and Will sat together by the fire that night after Jack had gone to bed, Halt said softly to Will, "You were very brave back there." Will responded humbly, saying, "Just doing what I thought was right." They were both silent for a few minutes until Halt broke the silence, saying, "I think your father would be proud of you." Will nodded.

The next morning they broke camp and returned to town. Halt and Will were local heroes, and the mayor said they could come to Timberhawk whenever they like. The story of the ordeal, from the woodcutters being attacked to the daring rescue at the end became a local legend that evolved, was twisted, and was morphed over time. Will even heard one version where Halt was knocked against the wall by the rock monster's supersonic roar. Uncomfortable due to the publicity, the heroes left the next morning. If there was one thing Will learned during the experience, it was to never leave a man behind.


End file.
